Spartan Class Battlestar (D8)
Spartan Class Battlestar, formerly the Spartan Subclass Battlestar, is an improved version of the Fenris Class Battlestar. The Spartan Class is the newest and most advanced Battlestar ever construction by the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. History With increase largest and more advanced Battlestar make-up the majority of the Colonial Fleet, a few of the remaining older remain Admiral desired to have a class of Battlestar near the size of the original Columbia Class Battlestar. The class that would end up being created was the Fenris Class Battlestar. However several members of the Admiralty didn't like the final design. The Fenris Class was redesigned and that class became the Spartan Subclass Battlestar. Later, the Spartan was reclassified and became it only Class. The Fenris and Spartan Classes were designed by Admiral Arthur Wallace. The Spartan Class Battlestar was construction in secret because of it the controversy over the Fenris Class. The physical look of the Spartan is also quite different from previous Battlestars. The chief designer, Admiral Arthur Wallace and Marie Ambrusz, wanted the ship to convey a sense of power and elegance beyond that first seen in previous Battlestar designs. Sharp corners were replaced by sweeping curves. Even the hanger entrances were swept back; something that raised some concern amongst pilots who worried that depth perception during landings would be impaired. Extensive trials, and a computer aided landing system removed most doubts. However, the Spartan Class is base largely on the original Columbia Class Battlestar and followed the proportions of the Columbia Class exactly except the Spartan is about ninety meters longer. It also carries more fires powers than the Columbia Class. Design Overview The Spartan Class Battlestar is about ninety meters longer than the original Columbia Class Battlestar or 1528m; however this also makes it smaller than the Fenris Class Battlestar. The Fenris Class hump is also removed. It carried 160 Vipers and 40 Raptors or 8 Viper and Raptor Squadron; plus two Reserve Viper and Raptor Squadrons along with other small craft. The Spartan Class is armed with 12 more standard railguns than the Fenris Class bringing its total number of standard railguns to 46. The Spartan Class lacks the ability to build replacement Viper and Raptor. However, but is equip with newer technology, include the Theta Class FTL drive that allows for three times longer jumps than the Eta Class FTL drive; this allowed the Spartan Class to have a maximum jump-range of 225LY, but it normal jump-range is between 120 to 150LY. Currently, the longest jumps completed by the Battlestar Spartan, has been only 90LY. The Spartan Class carried the newer Viper Mark VIIID and Viper Mark IX. Technology The Spartan's technology is an improvement over all Colonial Battlestars. It carries improve computers and an improved FTL drive that allows for three times longer jumps. The FTL drive was designed by Arthur Wallace and his tactical officer Daniel Jackson (of Stargate fame); who unknown to Arthur is a number seven and so the FTL is partly based on Cylon technology. Along with the new computer it includes powerful firewalls and a limited artificial intelligence where as the Nova and Fernis carry virtual intelligence. The limited artificial intelligence name Lai, was given a female personaility at the request of Arthur and over time develop a strong loyal to his faction. Also after talking with Daniel, Lai develop a hated of the Cylon and decide to stay loyal to this human. Smaller and faster than the Mercury class, they had better arcs of fire and more advanced, longer ranged weapons and were the first class specifically designed to carry the new Viper Mark VIII. The weapons on the Spartan Class are also state of the art with the railguns having improve shells, range, greater accurary and less likely for the railguns to jam. The Spartan, like the Fenris, is equipped with the latest in computer technology, including powerful firewalls. The Spartan carries limited artificial intelligence. The Spartan like the Fenris carries computer system was designed to be as capable as any networked system, yet resistant to Cylon attack thanks to advanced semi-intelligent firewall systems and rapid isolation procedures to seal off the various subsystems if the network was about to be compromised. Much of the technology is based on the advanced Virtual Intelligence system designed for the Nova Class Battlestars. List of Ship Battlestar Spartan, Prototype Battlestar Leonidas Unname Battlestar (Under Construction) Unname Battlestar (Under Construction) Unname Battlestar (Under Construction) Unname Battlestar (Under Construction) Unname Battlestar (Planned) Unname Battlestar (Planned) Unname Battlestar (Planned) Unname Battlestar (Planned) Unname Battlestar (Planned) Unname Battlestar (Planned) ''Note'' ''Fenris Class Battlestar and Spartan Class Battlestar images are created by CanisD. '' ''Spartan Class Battlestar is a similar design to Jarrod Davis (BlueEagle1) Spartan Class Battlestar. This is because original BlueEagle1 Spartan Class Battlestar was used for the Spartan Class Battlestar. However after seeing the top view, Allen Knott's has CaniD design a new version. '' ''The name Leonidas is © in 2010 by Allen Knott. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Ship Classes Category:Ships Category:Battlestars Category:Stub-Working on it